


Late Night Comfort

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Role Models, late night ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for theemdash's Advent Challenge.</p></blockquote>





	Late Night Comfort

Years later, and Iruka still wakes up breathing hard, hand instinctively finding the scar on his nose. Years later, and he's half-convinced the village is on fire, he's a child again, his parents gone and something, something horrible....

He leans over and puts his face in his hands, and lets his breathing still. The village is quiet.

He gets out of bed and walks over to his window. Naruto's light is not on; he didn't really expect it to be. Still, if he was up, it would be nice to--

The light flickers on in Naruto's apartment. Iruka smirks. Perhaps insomnia is contagious after all. It's too late for the ramen shop to be open, but they can make instant.

He pulls his pants on and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theemdash's Advent Challenge.


End file.
